Jovenes y Brujas
by PadmaPatilNaberrie
Summary: empieza el sexto curso y Hermione no parece ser tan amiga de Ron y Harry como antes, tambien aparece la hermana de Draco Malfoy, Jesse ke parece haberse olvidado de ke es una malfoy xq no deja de coketear con un xico de Gryffindor
1. Default Chapter

Este fic no tiene nada ke ver con la película, lo ke pasa es ke no se me ocurria un nombre mejor. Este es mi primer fic, asi ke pofavor, dejen reviews tanto si les gusta como si no, porfi.  
  
JÓVENES Y BRUJAS  
  
1. Regreso a Hogwarts  
  
-Eh, Ron, Harry,¿ke tal habeis pasado el verano?-preguntó Neville cuando entraron los dos entraron en el anden 9 y 3 cuartos.-¿dónde estan hermione y Ginny?  
  
-No se, ginny se kedo estas vacaciones con unas amigas de su curso, y a hermione no la emos visto en todo el verano.  
  
-Vaya vaya, si es caracortada-dijo la voz de malfoy a sus espaldas, como siempre iba con Crabbe y Goyle,pero esta vez tambien iba una chica con ellos, y no era Pansy Parkinson, esta chica, era Rubia y tenía unos ojhos grises, como Draco.  
  
-¿ke kieres Malfoy?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿cómo es ke la sangresucia no esta convosotrtos?-pregunto Draco.  
  
-No habra llegado-dijo ron sin preocuparse de malfoy.  
  
-¿de veras?pues yo vi x ai a una ke se le partecia muxo, solo ke esta estaba mas wena.  
  
-¿ke?-preguntaron harry y ron casi a la vez, entonces se giraron y vieron a una chica de cabello castaño vestida con una minifalda de cuero negro, una camiseta muy escotada de color fucsia, una botas y una chaketa de cuero ke estaba rodeada de un monton de chicos de diferentes cursos.Fueron corriendo donde su amiga.  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
-Hola, dijo Hermione casi sin mirarles.Entonces sono el silbato ke indicava ke salía el tren y corrieron para ocupar un compartimiento, icieron una seña para ke se sentara con ellos, xo se fue a uno con Parvati y Lavender  
  
-Jesse, vamos-oyeron decir a Draco a la chica de pelo rubio.  
  
Fueron a un compartimiento vacio con Neville, y cuando se sentaron, una chica pelirroja entro con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-hola Ron, hola harry,, hola neville.  
  
-Hola ginny-dijo ron con una cara de asombro total, durante las vacaciones, ginny había crecido muxo y se había puesto muy wapa-¿ke te as ech...?  
  
-Lo siento chicos, me voy.tengo ke ablar con hermione.  
  
-vale-dijo harry-hasta luego  
  
En vez de sonrojarse, la chica se despidio con una sonrisa y se fue. Se pasaron el viaje hablando y comiendo ranas de chocolate, sin embargo, las xicas tenian una acalorada discusión sobre xicos en su compartimiento.  
  
-Pues yo creo ke Malfoy es el ke esta mas weno-decia Padma, la ermana de Parvati.  
  
-si no esta mal-decia Cho-pero harry tb es muy wapo con esos ojos verdes, xp le estropea un poco la cicatriz  
  
Ginny entro en ese momento  
  
-E ginny-dijo Lavender con una risita.-¿dinos, como esta de weno tu ermano en la duxa?  
  
Parvati se puso a reir como una loka.  
  
-No se, no le espio, si solo es mi ermano.  
  
-Ya, claro..-dijo Padma con una sonrisa-.aun me acuerdo de kuando fuimos juntos al baile del Torneo de los tres magos, no dejaba de mirarte, Hermione  
  
-Ya lo se, pero yo estaba con Krum, es una lastima ke al final no pudiese pasar las vacaciones con el-dijo con un suspiro  
  
Asi, hablando y hablando llegaron a Hogwarts y harry y ron intentaron subirse con hermione, ke se subio con las chicas de Gryffindor. Malfoy, antes de ke Hermione se subiera al carruaje le exo un rapido vistazo y luego sonrio, Pansy ke pasaba x alli se dio cuenta y puso mala cara  
  
Subidos en los carruajes llegaron a Hogwarts y despues fueron al gran comedor donde Hermione no se kiso sentar al lado de sus amigos  
  
Un rato después llego McGonagall con los alumnos de primer año y con la chica rubia.  
  
Despues de ke el sombrero cantara su cancion, dio comienzo la selección de los alumnos para sus casas. 


	2. La selección de Jesse

Weno, aki esta el segundo capitulo, los primeros capitulos los ire aciendo cortitos xo luego los are mas largos, muxos besos y dejar reviews.  
  
2. La selección de Jesse  
  
Todos los alumnos estaban esperando a ke empezara la selección.La profesora Mcgonagall llevaba la lista con los nuevos alumnos, empezo x Jack Bloc, de Hufflepuff, y termino x Elaine Turner, de Slytherin. Sin embargo aun kedaba Jesse Malfoy , claro ke se notaba ke era mas mayor ke los xicos de primero, deberia tener unos catorce años.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y empezo a habla.  
  
-Alumnos, este año, tendremos la presencia de Jesse Malfoy, ke estaba en Beauxbatons en los anteriores cursos, xo,x ciertas circunstancias, se kedara este curso, asi ke, jesse, por favor, ponte el sombrero.  
  
Jesse avanzó con seguridad asta el sombrero y se lo puso, los de Slytherin se prepararon para aplaudir a su nueva compañera de casa, xq los Malfoy, siempre habian estado en Slytherin, sin embargo, el sombrero tardo unos minutos en elegirle una casa al contrario ke a Draco, ke se la escogieron casi sin ponerselo. El sombrero gritó la elección.  
  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Todo el comedor se kedo en silencio unos instantes, xo luego los gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir. Jesse se sento en la mesa. Harry miro x entre sus compañeros a Draco ke tenia una cara de sorpresa y de desagrado de ke su ermana no estuviese en su casa. Dumbledore dijo unas palabras y todos empezaron a comer.  
  
-Hermione-dijo Parvati-.¿ke piensas de la ermana de Malfoy?¿cómo es ke no esta en Slytherin?  
  
-No tengo ni idea, xo debe ser la primera vez ke un Malfoy no va a Slytherin.  
  
-¿Y ke piensas de ke venga de Beauxbatons?-preguntó Lavender.  
  
-No se, me extraña, xq cuando estabamos en cuarto escuche a Draco decir ke su madre no keria ke fuese a Durmstrang xq estaba muy lejos, aunke claro Beauxbatons esta mas cerca.  
  
Siguieron hablando mientras comian. Cuando un rato mas tarde fueron a la sala comun, Harry y Ron intentaron hablar con Hermione antes de ke subiera a su dormitorio.  
  
-¡Hermione!-le grió Harry en un pasillo mientras corria para alcanzarla, ella se paro xo ni sikiera se giro.  
  
-¿Ke tal as pasado estas vacaciones, Hermi?-preguntó Ron-.Seguro ke bien xq as pegado un cambio.....-dijo mientras la mirada de arribabajo.  
  
-Lo he pasado bien y ahora...  
  
-E, Hermi, ven ke te tengo ke contar una cosa-Lavender la llamó.  
  
-Bueno, adios-dijo Hermione iendose con Lavender.  
  
-Vale, nos vemos-dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Ke le pasa?-le preguntó ron a harruy en cuanto la xica se ubo alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlos.  
  
-No lo se, esperemos ke nada. 


	3. Pociones con Snape y Transformaciones co...

Este fic esta dedicado a Sorasaku_yolei*Hermi*(ke a ver si sigue escribiendo su fic ¬¬) y a Star Ariala x sus animos, muxos besos Karmein- chan.  
  
3.Pociones con Snape y Transformaciones con McGonagall.  
  
-Akí teneis, los horarios de sexto-Parvati les dio los horarios a Harry y Ron y se fue con Lavender, Hermione, aun no se había levantado.  
  
-Oh, no-se kejó Ron-nos toca dos oras de pociones ahora.  
  
-Y después transformaciones. Venga, vamos a mirar si Hermione esta en la biblioteca y si no, vayamos a las mazmorras-salieron del comedor.  
  
Hermione entró poco después en el comedor y se sentó con Lavender y Parvati.  
  
-¿Ke tenemos a primera?-preguntó cogiendo una tostada.  
  
-Tenemos pociones con slytherin,fijate ke bien, tendremos ke soportar a Malfoy ke estara kabreado xq su hermanita no a entrado en su casa-decía Parvati con retintín.  
  
-¿Decías?-Jesse Malfoy estaba detrás de ellas.  
  
-ah... Hola Jesse-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Hola-Jesse se sentó a su lado-¿ke decíais de mi hermano?  
  
-Nada, ke es muy wena gente-dijo Hermione rapidamente y se puso a cambiar de tema-weno chicas, vamos o llegaremos tarde, y tengo ke hablar con Neville.Hasta luego Jesse.  
  
Salieron del comedor y Draco se dirigio a su hermana.  
  
-Tenemos ke hablar, y ahora-dijo cogiendola del brazo y sacandola del comedor.  
  
-¡Dejame!¡ke es lo ke kieres!-dijo Jesse cabreada.  
  
-¿Tu le dijiste al sombrero ke te pusiera en Gryffindor?-preguntó cogiendola por los hombros  
  
-¡No, no lo hice! Si me puso en esa casa fue xke kiso, yo no le dije nada, y ahora dejame, llegare tarde a astronomía-se fue.  
  
-Dracooooooo-Pansy corría gritando hacia él, y este la esperó.  
  
-Hola Pansy-le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas-vayamos a pociones.  
  
Harry y ron esperaban a Hermione en la puerta de la mazmorra de Pociones, pero esta pasó x delante sin mirarlos sikiera.  
  
-No se ke le pasa a Hermione, xo ya me esta artando-le dijo Harry y Ron.  
  
-Tienes razon, actua como si no existieramos esperemos ke solo sea una actitud pasajera, xq si no nuestra notas bajaran bastante.  
  
-¿Solo os importa eso de Hermione?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡Malfoy!-Harry se sorprendio muxo al ver a Malfoy ablando asi de Hermione y de ke no la llamara sangre sucia.  
  
-¿no os dais cuenta? a cambiado, ya no va a aceros los deberes, asi ke, ya sabeis, a currar este añito con los estudios, ke yo me currare a Hermione- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz mas baja, xo aun asi lo oyeron y Pansy, también.  
  
-Venga, entrad en clase-Snape los empujo adentro de la mazmorra-Hoy vamos a preparad una pocion ke tendreis ke hacer x parejas, ke x supuesto voy a hacer yo.Asi ke... Weasley con Parkinson, Potter-cara de desprecio-con Longbotton, Crabbe y Goyle, Malfoy y Granger-y siguio aciendo las parejas.- venga, pagina 312, trabajar.  
  
Draco y Hermione se sentaron juntos y empezaron a cortar raices y demas.  
  
-Eh, Granger¿ke aces esta tarde?-preguntó Draco(mi niño bonito :P)  
  
-¿Xke Malfoy?  
  
-Es ke... Necesito... Necesito ke me ayudes con unos deberes-contestó Draco nerviosillo(nerviosillo?)  
  
-Pero si esta es la primera clase que tenemos...  
  
-si..ya.. Xo... Seguramente Snape nos pondrá algo y...  
  
Ron y Pansy, ke estaban aciendo la pocion juntos, no dejaban de mirar unas mesas mas para delante ke la suya, en la ke estaban Draco y Hermione, ke, bien podian comprobar, no paraban de hablar.  
  
-¿Hay algo ke me kieras decir Malfoy?Xke no veo xq tanta tonteria, si kieres hablar conmigo despues de las clase, me lo dices y ya esta.  
  
-Pues mira, si. Es ke... Pensaba ke a lo mejor no venias xq... Como siempre te e estado insultando y llamandote sangr..  
  
-Si, ya te entiendo. Pues vale, kedamos en el lago despues de la ultima clase-dijo Hermione sin parar de cortar raíces.  
  
Cuando terminó la clase, Snape fue mirando las pociones, y al ver ke casi todas estaban mal (adivinais de kien era la ke estaba bien?) los castigó a ir despues de clase para volver a acerla.  
  
-Y Malfoy, Granger.. Buen trabajo-dijo Snape con esfuerzo, estaba claro ke le costaba felicitar a un Gryffindor.  
  
-Gracias profesor-Draco sonrio a Snape, y luego a Granger, xo a esta, fue una sonrisa un poco sexy.  
  
Salieron de la clase.  
  
-Pues asta luego Hermione-Draco saludo a Hermi con la mano y se choco contra alguien.  
  
-¡ten mas cuidado Draco Malfoy!-era su hermana Jesse.  
  
-¿ke dices?¡eres tu la ke se me a echado encima!  
  
-Perdona, xo yo no tengo la culpa si tu no vas mirando x donde vas para ligar con las xicas de mi casa.  
  
-tu callate, ke no eres kien para hablar sobre ligar, ke eres una zorra- Draco sonrio con malicia.  
  
-E, Malfoy, dejala en paz-Ron se metio en medio de la pelea-.Solo a xocado contigo, y además es tu ermana.  
  
-Tu callate Weasley, lo ke yo le diga a mi ermana es cosa mia, tu preocupate de tus cosas.  
  
-Dejale en paz Draco, no te gustaria ke contara varias kosas de las ke se pueden enterar x aki.  
  
Malfoy lazó una ultima moirada de odio a su ermana y se largo abriendose paso entre la gente ke veia la pelea.  
  
-Muxas gracias eh...  
  
-Ron, Ron Weasley y no a sido nada.  
  
-Ya.. Xo gracias x defenderme-le dio un beso en la mejilla y un pico, su clase se metió en la mazmorra, y los gryffindor se dieron prisa para llegar a Transformaciones.  
  
-Llegan tarde-dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando entraron todos a la vez- .Los Ravenclaw llegaron ace unos minutos.  
  
-Lo sentimos-dijo Harry.  
  
Se sentaron y la profesora empezo a explicarles ke tendrian ke entregar al dia siguiente un trabajo sobre los animagos de un metro.  
  
-Y ahora vamos a empezar la clase, tendreis ke transformar estos gusanos en pulseras. Solo teneis...-siguio explicando un rato y despues sde pusieron a trabajar, un rato despues, como Hermione no habia conseguido aun la transformación, se acerco a ella.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger?  
  
-si, muy bien-en realidad si se encontraba bien, la transformación no le salía xq estaba pensando ke esa tarde tendria una "cita" con Malfoy ke, aunke nunca lo había reconocido, le habia empezado a gustar en kinto curso.  
  
Al terminar la clase, la unica ke no habia conseguido la transformación había sido Hermione, y la profesora la mando ir a la enfermería. 


	4. Ron lo vio

En este cap e tardao mas (weno..., mejor dixo, los ultimos los puse muxo mas rapido) xo es ke e estao lia con los estudios y no me entraba la inspiración , lo siento, los próximos intentare ponerlos antes. weno, aki os dejo el cuarto cap.  
  
4.Ron lo vio.  
  
En las mazmorras de Snape, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin hacian la pocion ke esa mañana no les había salido ni a tiros.  
  
-¿Ke estara aciendo Hermione?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-¿Y eso ke nos importa? Como no esta tratando últimamente es mejor ke no fuese nuestra amiga-le contesto Harry de muy mala lexe.  
  
-Solo preguntaba.....  
  
-Vosotros, ¡callense!-les dijo Snape.  
  
-Lo siento Ron-susurro Harry mientras snape se kejaba de la pocion de Neville ke(como no) era la peor de todas.  
  
-No importa, estas preocupado por Hermione y....  
  
-disculpe profesor Snape-todos se giraron para ver kien acababa de entrar en la clase.  
  
-Señorita Malfoy....¿Ke kiere?  
  
-Profesor...la verdad.. Es ke mire usted...  
  
-no de tantos rodeos, hable... por favor -todos los alumnos lo miraron asombrados(Snape pidiendo algo por favor a alguien mejor dixo, a una gryffindor?????aunke fuese una malfoy, todos se asombraron)  
  
-De acuerdo, vera usted, le pedi a Weasley ke me diese clases particulares para ir poniendome mas al dia de cómo se acen las cosas aki y...  
  
-¿clases particulares?-una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, aunke, estaba claro, ke se abria exado a reir con ganas.-Jesse.. Jesse... Weasley no es un buen alumno, y no sera un buen profesor. Te recomiendo mejor a...  
  
-Da igual, no kiero al primero de la clase, si no.. Se lo ubiese pedido a.....a....¿granger?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Pues eso, si no se lo ubiese pedido a ella, xo preferi pedirselo a alguien menos brillante para poder enterarme bien de las cosas, además, necesito ke me guie un poco x el castillo y demas, y, sinceramente, le necesito ahora.  
  
-¡¡¡¡ahora!!!!!!-Snape pego un golpe en la mesa ke hizo saltar a todos los alumnos (ke estaban mas pendientes del profesor y su alumna ke de la pocion) xo Jesé se kedo se kedo igual  
  
Si, ahora, se ke esta castigado pero...¿ No podria dejar el castigo mas para adelante cuando ya no me aga falta? Por favor-sonrio.  
  
-Esta bien. Weasley, coge tus cosas y vete.  
  
Ron no se hizo de rogar y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba en la puerta de las mazmorras con Jesse.  
  
-Gracias..  
  
-No a sido nada, anda, vamos.  
  
-¿Adonde?¿No te tenia ke dar clases particulares?  
  
-No te enteras de nada, una xica no puede dejar a su NOVIO en la sala de torturas de Snape.  
  
-Bueno... No se a ke viene eso de novio xo te lo agradezco-ella no le hizo caso.  
  
-Hermione....  
  
-Siento llegar tarde, draco  
  
-No importa, siéntate-dijo Draco ke estaba sentado al borde del lago.  
  
-bueno...-dijo ermi cuando estaba ya sentada  
  
-Si...  
  
-¿ke kerias?  
  
-Si... yo...  
  
-¿ke ocurre Draco? Se te ve nervioso-Hermione, pese a ke se estaba imaginando lo ke le iba a decir Draco, cosa ke le hacia muy feliz, estaba muy trankila, habia ganado seguridad en las vacaciones de verano.  
  
-me gustas, me gustas mucho y... kiero ke salgas conmigo  
  
-¿aunke sea una sangre sucia?-dijo con retintín, aunke le keria, no keria ke luego la dejase o la utilizase  
  
-a mi eso me da igual, te kiero x lo ke eres, no como potter y weasley, ke solo te kieren para ke les ayudes con los deberes y..-se detuvo, xq hermione estaba empezando a llorar  
  
-Hermione....  
  
-Ron, vamos a los lagos  
  
-Vale, Jesse, vamos. Pero deberíamos estudiar...  
  
-Ron, vamos... acabamos de empezar¿y ya kieres coger los libros? Pensaba ke kerrias estar conmigo-dijo empezando a poner morritos  
  
-No.. si yo...  
  
-ron... creia ke me kerias y solo te interesa estudiar-Ron miro sus ojos llenos de lagrimas  
  
-No.. si yo.. Venga, vamos a los lagos, no llores, lo siento  
  
-vale, vamos-se giro y le sonrio  
  
-Hermione, no llores por favor  
  
-Lo siento Draco es ke....-decia sin parar de llorar-es ke tienes razon... después de akella carta.... no kiero saber nada de ron y de Harry  
  
-¿Carta?¿ke carta?  
  
-No importa, sera mejor ke me vaya, no creo ser una wena compañía-dijo levantandose  
  
-no kedate-le cogio una mano  
  
Hermione, se giro y le abrazo, luego le dio un beso en los labios y luego se sentop a su lado  
  
-Draco... si kiero salir contigo, kiero ser tu novia, tu tb me gustas  
  
draco le sonrio y empezaron a besarse  
  
Ron y Jesse ya estaban cerca de los lagos y entonces ella dijo:  
  
-Eh,¿esa no es granger y....?  
  
Ron miro hacia donde señalaba Jesse y vio a su amiga y a su enemigo besándose.  
  
-¿Ron?¿estas bien?  
  
Pero ron no estaba bien, se dio la vuelta y exo a corrrer hacia el castillo  
  
-¡Ron!¡Ron, espera!-gritó Jesse.  
  
Hermone y Draco la escucharon gritar y vieron al pelirrojo correr hacia el castillo 


End file.
